


Hungry

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anal Fingering, Blood, Gore, Listen I can explain, M/M, Riding, VAGUE ALLUSIONS TO WHAT THEY HAD FOR DINNER, VERY AGGRESSIVE SEXUAL CONTENT, VERY CONSENSUAL. BUT STILL VERY AGGRESSIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been so good lately." Iwa-chan clenched his jaw and Oikawa leaned closer to him, whispering low and hoarse against his blood matted skin, "Let Oikawa-san take care of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by literally every artist who participated in [this beauty](http://eicinic.tumblr.com/post/122606789300/sleepinginboxes-doeytsukki-bbxn), but especially [this post](http://anywayimnikki.tumblr.com/post/122561781184/th-the-grand-king-is-a-ghoul-rip-in) by [anywayimnikki](http://anywayimnikki.tumblr.com/), because she drew my beebees in a way I couldn’t resist. (There are [more versions](http://anywayimnikki.tumblr.com/post/122883170534/yamaguchissoggyfrenchfries) around, find them and love them)

"Iwa-chan, you brute. You could at least put on a shirt during dinner."

Iwa-chan straightened from his hunched position, tipping his head back to look at Oikawa almost upside down. Blood smeared up from his lips and across his cheek, glistening dark and wet against his teeth. "Why would I ruin another set of clothes?" he asked, top lip hooking up in irritation.

Oikawa breathed a laugh, "I suppose I should have stopped expecting you to eat politely awhile ago." Oikawa's eyes slid up the line of his neck and across his jaw, following the trail of crimson.

The red of Iwa-chan's gaze flickered over Oikawa for a moment, "Besides," amusement flashed across his eyes, dark and taunting, "you didn't exactly stay civil yourself."

Oikawa felt his mouth curl into a smile as his eyes swept down over himself, blotches of red imprinted into his clothing and dark crescents tell-tale beneath his nails. Oikawa's eyes flickered over the scattered leftovers strewn across the carpet. His voice was a show at bashful, "Ah, Iwa-chan brings out the worst in me..."

Iwa-chan brought his hand up to his mouth, sloppily sliding his tongue across the webbing of his fingers and over his bloodied knuckles. His voice was low, "Do I?"

Oikawa felt his lips part as a silent breath rose up his throat and moved soft over his tongue. He smirked then, shifting his weight onto a new leg, "Iwa-chan, isn't it time you called it a night?"

Iwa-chan's eyes skirted away from Oikawa for a moment and he ran his fingers through his hair with obvious frustration. He gritted his teeth and braced his arm against the wall, "I know, but I'm just. so _. **Hungry**_." His kagune shivered, and brilliant veins of red pulsed and shimmered beneath the surface.

Oikawa stuck out his bottom lip, "Aww, I know." Then he took a few steps forward, lifting his foot high over obstacles before stopping next to Iwa-chan and sliding his fingers over the curve of his shoulder, "You've been so good lately." Iwa-chan clenched his jaw and Oikawa leaned closer to him, whispering low and hoarse against his blood matted skin, "Let Oikawa-san take care of you."

Iwa-chan angled his head toward Oikawa, blinking once before the corner of his lip pinched in, looking like something far more dangerous than a smile. He turned to face him. "You sure?" he asked without much concern at all, black and red eyes already skimming over Oikawa's face like he was inclined to peel the skin off with his teeth. His hands fell at Oikawa's hips and bumped their bodies together.

Oikawa's eyebrow twitched up as he jutted out his chin, "Are you questioning your King?"

Iwa-chan leaned forward and licked a trace of blood off Oikawa's lip, "Asshole."

Oikawa felt his face pull into an amused sneer. "Binge eater," he spat.

Iwa-chan's hand shot up and gripped Oikawa's jaw, clamping hard against it. Veins of red fissured out from his eyes, pulsing in tandem with the aggravated purr of his kagune. Oikawa didn't even blink. He stared down at him. He waited.

Then Iwa-chan shoved their mouths together, hard and bruising, and Oikawa could taste the warm metallic in the wet of his tongue and on the roof of his mouth.

His hand dropped back down to his side and Oikawa smiled against his mouth. "Now now," he said, taking a few light steps backward to fall back against the couch behind him. He patted his lap, "Come here. I'll make you feel better."

Iwa-chan ran the back of his hand over his mouth before dropping down to his jeans and flicking his button open. Oikawa watched the tense and flex of his abs as he moved, watched the trail of red mark where his hands had been like footprints.

Iwa-chan walked over to him, naked and already hard enough to illicit another upward twitch of Oikawa's eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up," Iwa-chan said before Oikawa even had a chance to decide on which quip to use.

"Mm," Oikawa purred as Iwa-chan settled over his lap, "but I just love how much you enjoy our meals together."

Iwa-chan tilted his head, the red of his irises flaring brighter.

Oikawa licked at a trace of crimson at his collarbone, "Don't get so defensive."

Iwa-chan slid his hand through Oikawa's hair, clutching into it as he leaned down to take Oikawa's lip into his.

Oikawa hummed again, pleased at the swipe of tongue over his lips. Then Iwa-chan's mouth was on the move, kissing at the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his neck, lapping up the mess Oikawa had made in all his excitement.

Oikawa nipped at Iwa-chan's neck and his hips twitched in Oikawa's lap, breath hissing past his teeth. He was so fun to play with like this, so easily excited.

"Hey, Iwa-chan."

Iwa-chan slid his tongue behind the shell of Oikawa's ear and Oikawa shivered, hands twitching around Iwa-chan's hips.

"Do me a favor."

Iwa-chan paused to drag his gaze to Oikawa's face. Oikawa raised his fingers to Iwa-chan's mouth and pressed them against his lips.

Iwa-chan pushed his head forward so Oikawa's fingers broke past his lips, sliding against the soft plush of Iwaizumi's tongue.

Oikawa tipped his head back as Iwa-chan rolled his tongue around them, slid between them with care and attention that bordered on manic. It was a warm slide that drenched Oikawa's skin and seeped into his bones, shivering down his arm and into his spine.

"Remind me to fuck your mouth tomorrow," Oikawa huffed, watching Iwa-chan's lips slide to furthest knuckle.

Iwa-chan pulled his mouth away, leaving Oikawa's fingers wet and shining. "You know what happens whenever you fuck my mouth," Iwa-chan said, sparks of red crawling through the veins around his eyes.

Oikawa's eyes fluttered at the memories, the memories of warm slides and probing fingers and the spine seizing, splitting burn that tore through his limbs and lungs. "Oh," Oikawa breathed, "I know what happens."

Iwa-chan made a gruff noise and then took his mouth again, aggressively shoving Oikawa's mouth open with his own. His hands were gripping tight around the base of Oikawa's neck and his shoulder, squeezing into flesh with barely restrained violence.

Oikawa's hand fluttered around Iwa-chan's hip, slid over his lower back and between his cheeks, then faintly pressed tension against his entrance.

Iwa-chan growled in Oikawa's mouth.

" _Mm_ ," Oikawa purred, "hungry boy."

Iwaizumi's fingers dug in harder against Oikawa's skin. Oikawa might have been offended if he thought the brute was even remotely capable of controlling his strength right now.  

Oikawa tilted his head up to run his cheek and lips along Iwa-chan's neck, breathing in the scent of blood and sweat and lust. He felt a rumble in his chest, a satisfied little noise, but he wasn't sure if Iwa-chan could hear it over the thrashing of blood that was probably dominating his hearing right now.

Oikawa slid two fingers into Iwa-chan past the first knuckle.

Iwaizumi groaned, loud and rough enough that Oikawa felt it shake his insides.

"There," Oikawa whispered once he felt his voice would leave his throat nice and smooth, "I told you I'd take care of you."

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's body pulsing around his fingers. It made Oikawa's cock ache and spill precum in a way that was nothing short of ruthless.

"Oikawa," Iwa-chan growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes," Oikawa responded quaintly. He shoved his fingers into Iwaizumi until he hit the last knuckle.

Iwa-chan _moaned_ , throwing his head back and bucking his hips against the sensation. Oikawa watched the blood pulse in Iwaizumi's kagune, a shiver rippling over the surface of the skin. Oikawa exhaled, felt his eyes going half lidded as the edges ached. He felt his pulse thrumming from his eyelids, crawling out over his cheekbones.

Iwa-chan took a few heavy breaths, but he was adjusting his position, moving so he could push down against Oikawa's hand.

His insides were hot enough to be alarming. Oikawa could feel the smooth warmth of his walls glide over his fingertips as he began to move. He watched Iwa-chan's face carefully as he pulled away and then thrust back in, hard.

Iwaizumi allowed a labored groan, but his hips gyrated against the touch, forced pressure and sensation at the angle he wanted.

Oikawa moved to withdraw again, but this time when he went to thrust back in Iwaizumi shoved his hips downward. He coughed out a breath as his shoulders shook.

Oikawa felt his vision slip into haze. He started moving in rhythm and Iwaizumi joined that rhythm, fucking against his hand and digging his nails into Oikawa's skin. His grunts started getting longer, louder, more strained.

"My my, Iwa-chan is always so much easier to play with when he's hungry."

Iwaizumi threw him a poisonous glance but didn't try to make any words. His eyes narrowed on Oikawa's neck and his teeth gnashed together. The pulsing of his kagune flickered faster.

 _Oh_. _Play time's over._

Oikawa withdrew from him quickly and suddenly, eliciting a strangled gasp from Iwa-chan's throat. Oikawa spit sloppy and unbecoming into his palm as he unbuckled his pants with his other hand. When he finally slid his hand over himself he flinched, both at the sensation and at thick layer of precum that had already slipped over his head and down the shaft.

Iwa-chan was watching his motions with nothing short of naked desire in his eyes.

"Here," Oikawa whispered before grabbing at Iwaizumi's hips and urging him forward.

Iwa-chan's eyes twitched wide, suddenly unable to contain his need as what he wanted pressed itself firmly against his entrance.

Iwaizumi made a noise that Oikawa hadn't heard before, something that was almost a laugh and almost a huff of desperation , and then shoved himself down over Oikawa's length.

Oikawa's feet kicked, his hips compulsively jolting up to bury his cock to the hilt inside Iwaizumi. They both moaned, groaned, made rough, animal noises that sounded almost as miserable as they did pleasurable.

Iwa-chan roughly grabbed the back of Oikawa's hair, yanking at his head and looking down at him with wild eyes. The wet heat suffocated Oikawa, and now he just wanted _friction_ , _movement_ , anything to tear sensation across his legs and up his spine.

That's exactly what Iwaizumi gave him.

He began moving, undulating, riding Oikawa with long, sweeping thrusts that buried Oikawa's cock as deep as he could. He started nipping, licking, biting. They sucked at each other's lips and covered each other in wet, warm kisses. But soon Iwa-chan was sliding his teeth down Oikawa's neck to where it met his shoulder, gasping against his skin.

The sharp drag of teeth across Oikawa's skin made his thighs tingle. Iwa-chan's thrusts started growing more desperate, his breathing more ragged. He could feel the clutch of Iwaizumi's fingers on his shoulders.

Oikawa slowly wrapped his hand around Iwa-chan's cock, but Iwaizumi seemed almost too distracted to notice. He was burying his face in Oikawa's shoulder, his hips were starting to rock hard at the end of his thrusts, and his body just seemed overloaded with energy he couldn't expend.

Oikawa bit at his ear, "Yes Hajime, just like that."

Iwa-chan groaned low in the back of his throat as his hips rolled more quickly and his mouth opened against Oikawa's skin.

Oikawa felt the tension prickling at the surface of his neck, " _Hajime_ ," he said in such a low voice. " _Yes_."

Iwa-chan groaned and sunk his teeth deep into Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa gasped, eyes flying open and fogging red and black as Iwa-chan tore into Oikawa's flesh.

" _FUCK_ ," Oikawa almost screamed, but he was holding back an orgasm, trembling beneath Iwaizumi as he felt precum spill over the head of Iwaizumi's cock and Oikawa's blood spill over his lips.

Iwa-chan's body lurched, his kagune stabbing into the couch as he groaned, and he pulled at Oikawa's skin and lapped up his blood, letting go of moans that sounded as sexual as they did drug induced.

" _Yes_ ," Oikawa encouraged, pulse hitting hard around his eyes and in his cock. "Yes Hajime, _yes._ "

Iwa-chan pulled away from Oikawa's neck, tongue sliding all over his mouth. He looked down at Oikawa with wild eyes. "Why," he growled, "do you taste. so. fucking. _good?_ "

Oikawa felt his hands trembling, his chest heaving as veins crawled down his face.

Iwaizumi grabbed the back of Oikawa's head again, hand covered in fresh blood and sticking in his hair, and yanked it back so his could cover Oikawa's mouth in a metallic kiss. Iwaizumi captured Oikawa's tongue and bit it, hard enough to make Oikawa bleed and moan loud against his mouth, and Iwa-chan's hips bucked and he came, detaching from Oikawa's mouth to groan so hoarse it sounded painful.

Oikawa felt the pulsing warmth spill over his hand, felt the compulsive spasming and tightening of Iwaizumi's body around his cock. He gasped for his inhales, strangled as pleasure and heat tingled through his legs and at the base of his cock.

Iwaizumi took his face in his hand, staring down at him with blazing red eyes and a face more crimson than not. "Oikawa," he said roughly, hips still riding Oikawa's cock even as his shoulders quaked with aftershocks, "Say my name."

Oikawa groaned.

"Say it," he whispered in his ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue.

"Oh God," Oikawa breathed, "Hajime, _fuck_."

Iwa-chan pinched Oikawa's ear between his teeth.

Oikawa grabbed at Iwaizumi's shoulders, fingertips slipping through sweat, "Hajime, I--"

Oikawa's eyes squeezed shut and he moaned. He felt the spike in his thighs right before he came, hips jolting up into Iwa-chan with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs. He poured into him with heavy, intense waves. They were always dizzying when they fucked like this, always drew out long and forever until Oikawa's vision spun and his legs simply ran out of power.

Oikawa sunk into the couch, head lolling back as the bleeding from his neck slowed.

Iwa-chan slid off of him, bloody and sweating and exhausted. The black was slowly receding from his irises, the red glow dimming and cooling back to the color of dark steel.

Oikawa watched him as he felt the veins in his own eyes shiver back to normalcy. "You feel better now?" Oikawa asked, watching the rise and fall of Iwa-chan's chest.

"I do," he affirmed. His voice was almost gruff, but it was definitely tired.

Oikawa sat up, stretching out his legs before popping off the couch, "Well, we should be getting back..." He surveyed the room, "I'll call someone about... this."

Iwa-chan didn't say anything, but his lips did crook into a silent smirk.

Oikawa slapped at his shoulder, "Get dressed."

Iwa-chan waved him off but began moving anyway.

Once they were dressed Oikawa held open the door for Iwa-chan, earning him a distrustful look and a shake of his head. Oikawa flicked the light off behind him. " _Nighty night_ ," he cooed inside before shutting the door behind him. They were slogging through moonlit puddles in the alley when they both took pause, the sound of other footsteps echoing off of brick.

As they approached an intersection they were met with two new bodies and two new stares. Oikawa felt Iwa-chan tense beside him.

"Ah, Sawamura-kun," Oikawa purred, cocking his head to the side.

Daichi stopped in front of them, eyes moving over their bloodied faces and clothing. A soft wrinkle started to work across his nose. "What are you doing here?" his low voice asked, normally dark eyes abyssal black in the night.

Oikawa smirked, "Isn't it obvious?" Before Daichi could respond, just as he was turning his body to face them more squarely, Oikawa smiled, "I sure hope you won't make this an issue. I've never had a problem with you two, after all." His eyes drifted over to Sugawara, who was blinking at them with an expression that Oikawa would describe as nothing more or less than 'interested.' Oikawa's voice dropped dangerously low, "I'd hate to have to kill you both."

Daichi's mouth lit into a grin, "It's not like you ever could, with Suga and I both here." That's when Suga smiled, broad and blinding, and without a single waver in expression tendrils of crimson mist started purring around his shoulder.

Iwa-chan took a step forward as Oikawa raised his eyebrow. " _Oh_?" he cooed. "I don't know, my Iwa-chan and I can get through pretty much anything..." He felt a vein crawling down his face and could sense the warmth of Iwa-chan's energy blooming at his back.

Suga tilted his head, "Would you like to try?" he asked, grin flashing in the night, "Oikawa-san?" Black fogged into his eyes, curling toward the iris.

Oikawa worked to repress the thrill that shot down his spine. He tilted his chin up, looking at Suga with focused eyes and parted lips. "Oh, Refreshing-kun," he said, words silky, "you're going to have to stop saying things like that." He tilted his head to the side, "It's gets me all... _riled up_."

Suga's smile didn't waver, even as the brown in his eye burned crimson, "I'm afraid I don't know exactly what you mean."

Oikawa felt his eyes going dark when Daichi pressed his palm to Suga's shoulder, "Suga, it's fine."

Suga straightened his neck and blinked, the black instantly fleeing from his eyes and the purr of energy at his shoulder going silent.

"We have no right to attack you here," Daichi said, glancing around. "Just stay away from our Ward, Oikawa."

Oikawa smirked, "As to be expected from such a leader."

Daichi turned to continue the way they had been walking and Suga gave both Oikawa and Iwa-chan a polite smile before turning to follow him.

They took a few steps before Oikawa stepped into the intersection and called after them, "How's the baby ghoul?"

They both paused, feet stilling but eyes remaining forward. Oikawa grinned darkly.

He licked his lips, "He know how to use his wings yet?"

Daichi threw Oikawa a wry smile over his shoulder. He gave a curt wave and then turned to keep walking, " _Goodnight_ , Oikawa. Iwaizumi."

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, "Too bad, I wanted to know about the tiny one."

Iwa-chan stepped behind him to glance at Suga and Daichi's retreating figures over Oikawa's shoulder. "It's not business of ours anyway. And what are you, stupid? Don't go starting fights with everyone," he moved to take a step back in the right direction.

Oikawa shot him a dirty look, "As if you can say anything about that."

Iwa-chan stopped to stare at him. He punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Stop being a dick."

"It was true!" Oikawa whined.

"That doesn't make you less of a dick."

Oikawa stuck out his lip for half a moment before taking a few long strides to catch up with Iwa-chan and make their way back to their Ward, "Are you always this grumpy after a meal?"

"Come here so I can rip your flesh off in a non-sexy way. Come here."

" _Aahg_ Iwa-chan I know I taste good but have some self control!"

"You know, I'm kinda wishing Suga would have killed you back there. At least scrambled your guts up a little."

"Mean Iwa-chan! Rude, horrible, and MEAN!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [is sweating]  
> [is digging a hole to crawl in]
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
